fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2014
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2014 is an upcoming event. It is stated to take place alongside E3 2014. Events Booths Booths is where Presentations take place. You will be able to see these presentations under the "Presentation" section. A template for a booth can be seen here. E3, Live! Descriptions of live E3 events by real companies will also be spoken about during Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive. This includes the presentations made by Nintendo, Microsoft, Sony and others. All info will be from June 9 - June 13th. Nintendo June 9, 5:20PM(EST) *Shantae and the Pirate's Curse, for 3DS and Wii U, has a new trailer out for E3. June 9, 5:37PM(EST) *eShop E3 trailers are falling out of the sky! Gunman Clive 2, Whoa Dave!, Phoenix Wright Trilogy, Blast 'Em Bunnies... *Persona Q, Tapingo 2, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World, Thorium Wars, Moon Chronicles... *Tengami, Teslagrad, 6180: The Moon, Armillo, Chromophore, Chariot, Cubemen 2, One Piece Unlimited World Red... *PAC-MAN and the Ghostly Adventures 2, Pier Solar and the Great Architects, STARWHAL: just the Tip, Nihilumbra, Teslagrad, Wooden Sen'Sey, A.N.N.E. and Citizens of Earth. Whew! June 10, 4:39PM(EST) *Devil's Third is now a Wii U exclusive. *Bayonetta 1 and Bayonetta 2 are going to be coming out in the same package, with exclusive Nintendo themed costumes. *Xenoblade Chronicles X is the official name now! And we also got a brand new E3 trailer! *The Legend of Zelda Wii U is coming out in 2015, and it's open world, cel-shaded and fucking mind blowingly gorgeous. *Hyrule Warriors has a release date of September 26, and new footage! *Yoshi's Wooly World has been revealed anew with a 2015 date. Still has the yarn visual style. *Star Fox is coming to the Wii U in 2015. *Mii's enter the Smash Bros. arena as an actual fighter for the 3DS/Wii U games. *Paulenta enters the Smash Bros. arena as an actual fighter for 3DS/Wii U games. *Mario vs. Donkey Kong has been announced for the Wii U! *Art Academy for the Wii U, the game that teachers you how to get better at drawing, gets an October window release date. *Kirby and the Rainbow Curse is yet another Wii U game coming in 2015. Year of the Wii U indeed. *Splatoon is Nintendo's Wii U take on the shooter, and as you imagine, it's colorful and imaginative. 4vs4 with the goal of being covering 50% of the map with your color. Also 2015. Also NEW IP!! *Amiibo is the new Nintendo initiative feature Nintendo figures with chips in them to store your data and interact with compatible games. *Mario Party 10 has been announced for the Wii U and - you guessed it - it's 2015. Introduces "bowser mode", which turns a player into Bowser to wreak havoc on the world. *Skylander's Trap Team has an E3 2014 gameplay demo, and will be compatible with Nintendo's Amiibo initiative. *Mario Maker is real after all, and is coming for Wii U, also in 2015. *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker is a standalone version of the Mario 3D World side game. Looks pretty nice indeed! *Capcom Virtual Console games have been revealed, and there's 15 of them! Includes Breath of Fire, Mega Man X3, Mega Man VII, and Demon's Crest. *Smash Bros. 3DS has been delayed to October 3, 2014. *Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire on 3DS have an E3 2014 trailer in all its glory! *Persona Q, the Etrian Odyssey/Persona love child for 3DS, also has some new E3 media for consumption. *Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright is coming to the US on August 29th! *Fantasy Life, Level 5's 3DS RPG, is coming out in the west! Available October 24th! June 10, 4:58PM(EST) *Project Giant Robot, developed with help from Miyamoto, is a game where you design your own robot and then hop into the cockpit. *Project Guard, also developed with help from Miyamoto, is a game where you have to protect security cameras from attack. Looks frantic. June 10, 11:03PM(EST) *Pac-Man and Mr. Game and Watch has joined Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U! The long rumoured character is now officially apart of the roster! Sony Microsoft June 9, 4:30PM(EST) *Ori and the Blind Forest announced for Xbox One, Xbox 360 and PC. *Inside, from the creators of Limbo, is a timed exclusive for the Xbox. *Forza Horizon 2 finally received a full proper E3 gameplay unveiling. For Xbox 360/Xbox One. Arriving September 30, 2014. *Phantom Dust, is a remake of the Xbox OG classic. *Crackdown has been announced for the Xbox One. *Halo: The Master Chief Collection has been announced for the Xbox One. *Halo 5: Guardians has an official E3 2014 trailer. *Cuphead has been announced for Xbox One and PC. Boss battles are king in this run-and-gun platformer with an an artstyle evocative of the 1940s cartoons. Looks amazing. *Sunset Overdrive has some more info released. *Threes, the hugely popular smartphone puzzle game, is coming to the Xbox One. *Evolve is multiplatform, so technically it shouldn't be here - but they did announce that the BETA and DLC will arrive first on Xbox One. *Project Spark is many things - like an awesome game creator - but few would have said it would be a conduit for the return of Conker. Yes, the one from Bad Fur Day. *Scalebound is the Platinum Games Xbox One exclusive. Looks cool, but the protagonist reminds me of Dante from DMC. Multi-Platform June 9, 6:06AM(EST) *Metal gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain had a short E3 teaser earlier, but now we get the full japanese E3 trailer! June 9, 4:50PM(EST) *Rise of the Tomb Raider has been announced, SquareEnix and Crystal Dyanmic's follow up to the controversial original re-imagining of the franchise. *Mass Effect 4 has been shown at the EA press conference. No platforms announced, but 15 seconds of footage. *Bioware New IP has also been announced, which you can also see a bit of them talking about. *The Division has a new E3 gameplay trailer. *Star Wars: Battlefront has been announced for multiple platforms! Looks visually impressive and features stormtroopers, rebel alliance vehicles, all sorts of stuff. *Evolve shown at EA's conference. *NHL 15 has been revealed. Not much to say - it's a hockey game. *Dragon Age: Inquisiton announced. *Battlefield: Hardline closed beta sign ups are up. *Mirror's Edge 2 E3 2014 gameplay prototype has been shown off at the EA press conference. June 9, 5:10PM(EST) *Lara Croft and the Temple of Osiris, is a follow up to the Guardians of Light. *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfighter for a gameplay presentation at the Microsoft conference. *Assassin's Creed: Unity, for PS4/XBO/PC, will feature 4 player co-op. *Mighty No. 9, the Megaman inspired indie game, has an E3 2014 trailer to consume. Presentations TTY Inc. * Category:Events